


Boop!

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, I Have Not Seen the Show, bookverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Czernobog was a man of his word.





	Boop!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't _mean_ to write anything for this fandom, but that one little part of the final scene of the book really struck me (no pun intended). And so to exorcise the brainworm, I wrote this.

~ Boop! ~

After the events of the 'final confrontation' had played out, Czernobog changed his mind. He didn't want Shadow to die. He certainly didn't want to slay the lad by his own hand, anymore.

And if Shadow avoided coming to see him, that would have worked out fine for them both. But he was a man of his word, and came seeking his fate head-on. Shadow insisted on receiving the hammer-blow that he was due.

Unfortunately, Czernobog was also a man of his word. So he fetched his hammer and-

_Boop!_

-gave him a cute little bonk on the forehead, which was not hard enough to leave so much as a bruise.

~end~


End file.
